Hitsugaya's Nightmare Before Christmas
by TealEyedDragon
Summary: Its Christmas Eve in the Seireitei and Toushiro plans to spend it with his nearest and dearest. Yet does anything ever go according to plan for the young Captain? Pairings Hitsu/Matsu with a light dusting of Shun/Nanao Uki/Uno.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and Merry Christmas. I wrote this short story as a present for all the readers who followed my other story STLO and are still following along with STWOY which is my current work in progress. This little story is to say a big Thank you for your continued support and encouragement through out this year. This story I suppose is set after the events of STWOY. I realise that story is far from done and I've left quite a few elements of its planned ending out of this little story because I would hate to reveal any major spoilers before they've even been written. My lips remain firmly sealed. To my regular readers, Kotaro Hitsugaya requires no explanations. To anyone else who reads this and isn't familiar with my other stories - Kotaro Hitsugaya is my OC who is Toushiro's and Rangiku's tiny little son.

I do not own Bleach, just the cutie goodness that is Kotaro Hitsugaya.

Read and Enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas ^_^

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya's Nightmare Before Christmas Chapter 1<p>

It was Christmas Eve in the Seireitei and Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division was busy in his office signing off yet another report. It was a bitterly cold day and glancing out the snowed up windows he noticed that the thick fog from earlier was still lingering. It hadn't been light all day and it felt as though it were much later in the day. Sighing he placed his brush down and stretched his arms high above his head working out the kinks in his shoulders.

That was it. He'd made a deal with Rangiku that he wouldn't work any later then lunchtime today. It was Christmas Eve after all, a time that should be spent amongst family and friends. And that were exactly what he was planning to do this year, to spend his time with family.

If anyone had told him ten years ago that he would one day be married to Rangiku Matsumoto, his Lieutenant and that they would also have a son, he would have laughed and said 'Never in a million years.' Yet fate had a very funny way of bringing too people together and now here he was, ten years later, a devoted husband and father.

After locking the office up he stepped out into the chilly air and began a steady walk home, the deep snow crunched pleasantly beneath his feet and a few stray snowflakes fluttered down from sky. He tilted his head to the sky and breathed in deeply, he guessed in about two hours time the heavens would open and the Seireitei would resemble a snow globe. He could thank Hyourimaru for his ability to detect when it would snow.

Toushiro took a left turn which took him through into a small courtyard that acted as a short cut between the office and his home. The whole place was blanketed with undisturbed snow except for a set of footprints that he'd left earlier when he'd headed to the office. He'd only taken a few steps when he heard an odd chuckle and a childish giggle. He paused in his tracks to listen but everything remained still and quiet.

Shaking it off he carried on until he heard movement from his left, while from his right he could have sworn he heard someone making a distinctive shushing sound. He stopped once again and rotated slowly on the spot, taking in all the different angles of the courtyard looking for the source of the sounds. He even did a quick scan to see if he could pick up on anyone's spiritual pressure, but he felt nothing.

When he was halfway across the courtyard, something cold, wet and solid collided with his ear that temporarily took his breath away. He whipped around to face the direction from where he'd been hit and he lifted his hand to his ear to brush away the crumpled remains of a snowball.

Toushiro heard poorly disguised chuckles coming from behind a small clump of bushes and he glanced over to see a familiar green hat poking up from behind the snow covered bush. While keeping his eyes on the bush, he slowly crouched down and scooped up a small amount of snow and compacted it into a small ball. He stood back up and raised his arm, poised and ready to hurl it once his mischievous son popped back up again.

So it came as a surprise when he felt another cold impact, this time on the back of his neck. The snowball exploded on contact and trickled unpleasantly down his back. He spun on his heel and received two more hits to his back.

Growling he turned back around to face his son just in time to receive another snowball, this time straight in his face. He heard his son laughing his head off along with two other people. One person was next to his son and the other he could hear from behind. He reckoned he knew who the two other culprits were.

"Kotaro Hitsugaya," He called out, "I'll give you ten seconds to come on out.. Or else!"

Kotaro's head poked up from behind the bush, his teal eyes sparkling with mischief and his cheeks glowing red from the cold, "Or else what? Daddy!"

"Or else you're going to sorely regret starting a snow ball fight with me little man."

Toushiro saw Kotaro gulp and bob back down behind the bush, he heard some hushed whispers as Kotaro conferred with the person who was hiding behind the bush with him. He then popped back up again with a snowball clutched in his tiny hand, "But Daddy you said Hitsugaya's never surrender!" Kotaro then threw the snowball at him with all of his might, unfortunately though it stopped short by a few metres.

"What was that?" Toushiro questioned as he glanced down at the snowball and chuckled, "That was pathetic little man."

"I'll show you pathetic Daddy!" Kotaro shouted back stubbornly, he then raised his fist in the air and yelled "FIRE!"

"What the..?" Toushiro felt three snowballs collide with his back in quick succession, he glanced over his shoulder and received another in his face. His vision blurred and he wiped frantically at his eyes, while at the same time he was being pelted from both sides of the courtyard. Damn it, how had he managed to step so easily into an ambush.

Toushiro doubled over and used his arms to shield his head and to make himself less of a target, he was literally a sitting duck out here. Glancing to his left he saw a flash of pink before his vision went white again. Cursing he wiped the snow out of his eye and peered over to his right where he briefly saw long white hair and a huge grin.

It seemed his earlier assumptions were correct, he should have known Ukitake and Kyouraku would've been behind this little ambush. He felt another snowball smash painfully into his cheek, that'd been thrown full force by Kyouraku. Shunsui's loud barking laugh echoed all around the little courtyard.

Toushiro gritted his teeth, it was time to even up the odds. Three against one just wasn't fair. 'Ready for some pay back Hyourimaru?' He could hear Hyourimaru snickering in the back of his mind.

'I'm rather enjoying watching you getting your ass whooped to be honest Master,' Hyourimaru rumbled in amusement, 'Especially by a five year old.'

'Traitor' Toushiro thought back.

'Are you suggesting that I use my vast amounts of power, against a cute little button like Kotaro?' Hyourimaru rumbled seriously, 'Shame on you Master, he's just a little child.'

'Yeah well in case you haven't noticed,' Toushiro growled back as he received five more snowballs in his sides, 'That cute little button has got two overgrown babies fighting his corner.'

'Sucks to be you right now,' Hyourimaru snorted before retreating into the back of his mind.

Damn it. Losing his patience Toushiro raised his pressure slightly and kicked up a curtain of snow which swirled around him like a protective barrier. Silence fell in the courtyard, the only sound came from the snow storm swirling and gusting around him. He was enjoying being cocooned inside his little haven he'd created, however there were more pressing matters at hand. Revenge. Sweet sweet revenge.

"Now now Toushiro," Ukitake's voice cut through his swirling cloud of snow, "Don't get carried away, it was just a bit of fun," he tried to reason.

"Yeah kiddo knock it off!" Kyouraku yelled across the courtyard.

Toushiro allowed his spiritual pressure to rise a bit more, he then pushed it outwards in a single blast. The force of his pressure caused his protective wall of snow to fan out across the courtyard creating an avalanche of snow, which crashed over everything until it came to an abrupt halt once it smashed into the surrounding walls.

Toushiro glanced all around him. The entire courtyard was now cleared of snow, with it having been picked up and deposited around the edges in four large mounds. He heard several coughs and splutters coming from within the mounds of snow and he couldn't help but grin at his victory.

He heard a rustle and Kotaro's head emerged from one of the mounds of snow, "Kotaro are you okay?"

"Whoa! That was so cool," Kotaro shouted in excitement. After a bit of wiggling and squirming he managed to free himself from the snow.

Toushiro chuckled and continued on his walk across the courtyard, heading for home.

"I'm being on Daddy's team!" Kotaro shouted as he ran after him, his little legs going ten to the dozen trying to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>"Pleeeease Nanao!" Rangiku pleaded, "Trust me it will be a great idea!"<p>

"Absolutely not Rangiku!" Nanao replied sharply as she adjusted her glasses, "I refuse to print pictures of Shunsui in the calender wearing that thing," she pointed her finger at the offending item, "How is that even a good idea?"

"Oh come on Nanao its Christmas, think how many calenders we'll sell next year with Shunsui posing as Mr December, wearing this!" Rangiku twirled the novelty Santa thong around her fingers.

"I was thinking of going for a slightly different theme this time Rangiku," Nanao took a sip from her cup, "Something that will appeal to a much broader range of people."

"Hmm," Rangiku thought about that as she began decorating the gingerbread men she'd started baking earlier. She'd been busy bustling around the kitchen while Nanao was sat at the table pouring through a stack of pictures for the next calender, "I suppose if we do cater to a broader range of people, the more calenders we are likely to sell."

"Exactly Rangiku," Nanao was pleased she were starting to see her point of view, "I mean you're idea of printing the hunks of the Seireitei is a good idea, but it only caters to half of the Shinigami population."

"How about we do His and Hers calenders!" Rangiku's eyes sparkled, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind Shunsui posing in this then," she then tossed the Santa's thong over to Nanao, "Then in the Hers calender you can be Miss December wearing the accompanying Miss Santa Claus outfit! Nanao you're a genius!"

"Thats not what I meant and you know it!" Nanao's face went pink.

Rangiku grinned like a Cheshire cat, it was always fun to fluster Nanao, "Okay I'll drop it, although I know you're secretly dying to see Shun-kun in that," she pointed at the Santa thong that Nanao was absent-mindedly running through her fingers, "So why don't you hang on to that."

Nanao dropped the thong instantly, her pink face turned scarlet and a scowl formed on her face, "You're impossible Rangiku."

"Relax Nanao, I'm just teasing you," Rangiku grinned and returned to decorating the gingerbread men, "I'm curious though, what theme were you aiming for this year?"

"I was thinking maybe more of a family themed calender," Nanao paused as she considered something, "Maybe featuring you, Captain Hitsugaya and little Kotaro."

"Nanao that's a fabulous idea!" Rangiku's eyes lit up, "I'd love to do that and I know Kotaro would enjoy it too."

"The point is though Rangiku, would Captain Hitsugaya go along with it too?"

"Hmm, normally he would say no," Rangiku rested a finger against her chin, "But he may feel differently about it once we explain the theme. I'll ask him when he gets home."

"Excellent," Nanao took another sip from her cup, "I was thinking for each month we could print a seasonal photo of you all."

"I've got loads of photos we can use," Rangiku squealed in excitement, "Oh and I've got this really cute photo of Toshi and Kotaro, I took it back in the summer when we were having that heatwave. Its so adorable. Oh Nanao you come up with all the best ideas," Rangiku rushed over to the table and pulled Nanao into a bone crunching hug.

The sound of the front door opening and closing again, had Rangiku pulling away from Nanao which saved her from near suffocation. There was a maelstrom of noise and movement as Kotaro came crashing into the kitchen, "Mummy we're home! Daddy was so cool he beat Grandad and Uncle Shun-shun with an avalanche!" He charged over to Rangiku and threw his arms around her legs.

Rangiku felt her legs grow damp, "Eww Kotaro you're soaking wet," she reached down and plucked his green hat off his head which was dripping wet, his unruly white hair stuck out in all directions.

"But I had fun," Kotaro smiled back innocently, he wiped his gloved hand across his nose and sniffed.

"Oh sweetie you're going to catch a cold in those wet clothes," Rangiku began peeling off his scarf and coat, "Lets get you changed and I'll make you a nice hot chocolate to warm you up okay."

"Are the gingerbread men ready yet?" Kotaro asked glancing at the tray Rangiku had been working on.

"They will be soon," Rangiku ruffled his hair, "You can help me finish decorating them if you like."

Toushiro came strolling into the kitchen with two towels in his hands, he tossed one across the kitchen which hit Kotaro in his face and buried him. The second he was using to dab at his neck and face, "Little monster ambushed me in the courtyard."

"I apologise for Shunsui, Captain Hitsugaya," Nanao began when she caught sight of Toushiro, "I told him it were a bad idea."

"Don't worry about it," Toushiro waved off her apology, "Those two came off a lot worst then what I did," the smirk that formed on his face had Nanao raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy made an avalanche and buried them in snow!" Kotaro perked up from under his towel, "Can we do it again!"

Toushiro stepped over to Kotaro and plucked him off the floor and tossed him over his shoulder, "No little man, I need to go out and run a quick errand," Toushiro replied as he crossed over the kitchen towards Rangiku and gave her a quick kiss.

"Where you going Daddy? Can I come too?" Kotaro asked as he wiggled and squirmed to get free.

"I'm sorry Kotaro but I need you to stay here with Mummy."

"Toshi its Christmas Eve," Rangiku frowned, "This had better not be a work thing."

"Its not," Toushiro replied as he walked back out the kitchen door, "I promise."

"Well if you're going to get changed can you grab some dry clothes for Kotaro too," Rangiku called after him.

"Already on it," Toushiro's voice floated back down the hallway along with Kotaro's frustrated growls as he tried to break free from Toushiro's hold.

"Its Christmas Eve, where can he possibly be going?" Rangiku suddenly blurted out aloud.

"Maybe he just has a last minute gift he needs to buy," Nanao surmised as she held up two pictures she were comparing.

"Hmm maybe," Rangiku sighed, "I'm pretty sure he said he'd finished all his gift shopping two weeks ago though."

"He probably decided to leave getting your present till the last minute Rangiku," Nanao placed one of the pictures down and picked up another, "So you couldn't snoop around and ruin the surprise again."

"You could be right," Rangiku agreed before her eyes narrowed at Nanao, "Hey! I don't snoop around!"

"Yes you do," Nanao replied only half listening, "Every year without fail you always manage to guess what I've brought you before you've even unwrapped it."

"No I don't!" Rangiku cried out in mock indignation.

"The same can be said for anyone else whose bought you a gift too," Nanao pushed her glasses back up her nose."

"I do NOT snoop Nanao," Rangiku pouted playfully, "I'm just that-"

"Talented?" Nanao finished for her, "You say that every year."

"Fine, maybe I do snoop around a little bit," Rangiku admitted, "But its good sense to know what someone's getting you, so you can give them an equally good gift in return."

"That takes all the mystery out of it," Nanao shook her head and went back to her stack of photographs, "Christmas lacks the sparkle once the element of surprise as been removed."

Rangiku sighed and returned to her gingerbread men, she hated not knowing.

* * *

><p>When Toushiro emerged from the bedroom wearing fresh robes, he heard laughter and childish giggles and squeals coming from the living room. As he headed down the hallway he also heard Rangiku and Nanao chatting away, along with a third voice he knew very well.<p>

As he stepped into the living room a cry of "Shiro-Chan," reached his ears and he had to try very hard not to grimace.

"Hi Momo," A small smile formed on his face, it'd been awhile since he'd properly seen her, "How are yo-"

Momo bounded over to him and threw her arms around his neck, cutting off his sentence, "I haven't seen you for ages, how are you?"

"I'm good Momo," Toushiro disentangled himself from her, "Are you still joining us for Christmas dinner tomorrow?" He then began walking towards the couch.

"I sure am Toushiro," Momo beamed, following him over.

"Auntie Momo," Kotaro called as he came bounding over stretching his arms out, "Hug!"

Momo bent down and scooped Kotaro up into her arms and cuddled him, "Are you looking forward to Santa Claus coming tonight Kotaro?"

"Yeah, I've been a good boy too," Kotaro grinned, "And I'm leaving Santa some cookies too, so he doesn't get hungry."

"Aww that's thoughtful of you Kotaro," Momo kissed him on the forehead, "Have you wrote your letter to Santa so he knows what to bring you this year?" She sat herself down on the couch and perched Kotaro on her knee.

"I did," Kotaro clapped his hands together in excitement, "And I left it on the table and when I woke up the next day, it'd vanished!"

"That's because one of Santa's elves came to collect it sweetie," Rangiku smiled warmly at him.

"What did you ask for Kotaro?" Nanao asked sitting forward in her seat.

Kotaro glanced at Nanao and Momo, a massive grin formed on his face which showed off his dimples. His eyes then darted between Rangiku and Toushiro, "For a puppy!"

Nanao and Momo shared a baffled look, unsure on how to react. Rangiku turned her gaze towards Toushiro, already knowing what he were about to say.

"Kotaro," he sighed, "Little man we've already been over this. Twice in fact. You cant have a dog."

Kotaro's happy smile slipped off his face, to be replaced by a sad expression, "Why not Daddy?"

"Because having a dog is a huge responsibility," Toushiro frowned when Kotaro's eyes suddenly lit up again.

"But I'll look after it Daddy, I'll do everything I promise!" Kotaro pleaded, "Please can I have a puppy? Pleeeease!"

"Kotaro, puppies are hard work and they don't stay little for long, they grow huge. You have to feed them and groom them, clean up after them. They bark and drool, shed everywhere and then you need to play with them and take them for walks and lets not forget that they chew everything. They are messy, noisy and destructive. I'm sorry little man, but we are not getting a puppy and that's final."

Kotaro's bottom lip started to wobble and his eyes started to shine. He jumped off Momo's lap and hurried off down the hallway heading for his room, "I just want a friend," he sobbed before slamming his bedroom door closed.

Toushiro realised that he'd upset Kotaro made to go after him but Rangiku rested her hand on his shoulder, "Leave him be Toshi, I'll talk to him."

"But Rangiku-" he was cut off by Rangiku placing a finger over his lips.

"Look, its not easy for Kotaro being the only child in a place full of Shinigami. Yes he has a bunch of people who love and care for him, but that's no substitute for a real friend. Personally I think its an excellent idea to get him a pet, but seeing as you're so obviously against the idea, I'll respect your wishes on the matter."

"I'm just being practical Rangiku. We both know it'll be us two who end up cleaning up after it and all the hassle that goes with it," Toushiro frowned.

"Toushiro I don't want to have this argument again, its Christmas Eve," Rangiku puffed up her cheeks and blew the air out of her mouth, "How long are you going to be out for anyway? We have more guests arriving in about an hour."

"That's right, I best get moving," Toushiro glanced at the clock and scowled, he really needed to get moving.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Kotaro shouted as he ran down the hallway sounding panicked.

"What is it sweetie?" Rangiku asked feeling slightly alarmed.

"Yori's sick!" He cried out as he appeared in the doorway clutching his blue stuffed dragon to his chest, which Toushiro had bought him when he'd been born. When Kotaro had been learning how to talk, he couldn't pronounce Hyourimaru, so instead he's settled for Yori and the name had stuck ever since. Kotaro held it up for all to see, "Look!"

Rangiku looked over the blue dragon that'd seen better days. Its head was hanging loosely to one side and the stuffing was beginning to spill out from its neck. She couldn't help but smile, "Don't fret sweetie, Yori just needs stitching up and he'll be right as rain again."

"Yeah don't worry little man, Its easily repaired" Toushiro smiled at him, "I'll see you when I get back okay."

Kotaro glared at Toushiro and went shuffling back to his room completely ignoring him.

"He'll come around," Rangiku sighed and kissed him on the cheek, "Now get going, I need you back here as soon as possible."

After bidding farewell to Rangiku, Nanao and Momo, he stepped back out into the chilly snow and stepped into Shunpo. Once he were satisfied that he were a good distance away from his home, he pulled Hyourimaru from over his shoulder and opened up a senkaimon. He had a last minute present to get for Rangiku and the only place he could get it from, was the World of the Living. Generally the Seireitei was a very quiet place on Christmas Eve and he figured the World of the Living would be the same too. So it should take no time at all to pick up the gifts and get back home again. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Hitsugaya's Nightmare Before Christmas Chapter 2

Cough... Cough... Cough...

"I told you it was a bad idea," Unohana said patiently as she dabbed at Ukitake's long white and very damp hair with a towel.

"It was only meant as a bit of fun," Ukitake replied with a hoarse voice, "How was I to know Toushiro would avalanche us."

"It was still a bad idea," Unohana sighed as she pushed a cup of steaming tea into Ukitake's hand, "You should know better by now," she said crossly.

Ukitake titled his head back to peer at Unohana's face, "You're annoyed with me. You don't have your usual bed side manner," he pointed out.

"That's because usually when you're sick, it isn't self inflicted. How many times have I told you to avoid getting cold and wet whilst outside in the winter?"

"Quite a few times I imagine," Ukitake answered before clearing his throat.

"Try every year prior to winter, since I've known and cared for you."

Ukitake looked at her sheepishly. It was true, she did tell him the same thing every year and not just because she were being a Doctor to him. Placing his cup down on the table he rose to his feet and turned to face her placing two icy hands on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Retsu, I didn't mean to make you worry," He tilted his head to one side then closed the distance between them, pressing his frozen lips against her soft warm lips. Her warm hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck, while his hands travelled from her cheeks and down to her waist, pulling her closer.

When the need for air had them pulling apart Unohana glanced up at him, "I strongly recommend that you have a hot bath Juushiro, it will help warm you up."

"You warm me up too Retsu," Ukitake dropped his head down to rest his cheek against Unohana's soft hair, happy to just snuggle against her, "How long have we got until we go and visit Toushiro, Rangiku and Kotaro?"

"Just over an hour Juushiro," she replied gently. She could feel him shivering against her so she began rubbing some warmth back into his arms.

"Maybe a hot bath is just the thing I need," Ukitake agreed, he then grinned at Unohana and tightened his hold around her waist, "But I feel nice and comfy right here and I don't want to move. Unless of course you decide to join me."

"You do realise we still have Christmas presents to wrap up before we leave," Unohana stated as she began herding Ukitake towards the bathroom, "And seeing as you've gone a bit overboard on the candy this year, we have A LOT to wrap up."

Ukitake smiled back at her, "I just picked up a few extra bits for little Kotaro this year. Its a Grandads duty to ensure his Grandson has a sufficient amount of candy to see him through the holiday period."

"Juushiro! There's enough to last him for the whole of this year, next year and a good several years after I'd have to say," Unohana replied with a small frown, "I know you like to give out candy, but I will not have you giving our grandchild diabetes."

"What if I told you they were all sugar free candies this year, would that make you feel better about it?" Ukitake felt his back connect with the bathroom door. He twisted around and slid the door sideways.

Unohana gave him a little push and he stumbled back into the bathroom, "No it wouldn't. You said yourself that candy without sugar inside is 'pointless.' So forgive me for not believing you," she then reached for the door and slid it shut, "Don't be too long now, we really do have quite a few presents to wrap up still."

As Ukitake heard Retsu gliding back down the hallway he couldn't help but smile. Yes he may have gone a little overboard with the candy this year for Kotaro, but she had also bought Kotaro a few toys more then necessary. He guessed they were both guilty of over indulging their grandson.

* * *

><p>Toushiro growled for the umpteenth time as he was bumped into yet again by someone who was considerably taller then him. This time it'd been a woman who'd walked into him, she tutted loudly and shot him a death glare before she went barging past him with three screaming kids in tow.<p>

Never again.

He was never coming to the World of the Living on Christmas Eve ever again.

Everywhere he went there were people, everywhere he looked there were queues, the whole city was crowded. All he could hear were tired and stressed out people complaining, kids screaming and harassed sales people moaning to their colleagues about the same old Christmas tunes blasting out on the stereo for the fifth time that shift.

In the first department store he'd visited for the first part of Rangiku's gift, he been shocked and dismayed to see people queuing just to go up some stairs to the next floor. Which coincidently had been where he needed to go.

Once he'd emerged from the store an hour and a half later with a throbbing headache, he'd decided to grab some coffee. He sure needed it. So when he'd arrived at the coffee shop, he'd been greatly annoyed to find that it was also crammed full of people. He'd queued for another twenty minutes and grabbed his coffee to go, time was against him now and he still needed to visit one more shopping centre.

Rangiku would probably kill him once he returned home, he'd been gone close to two hours now. So much for being quick.

Arriving at the familiar shopping centre, Toushiro hurried past all the neatly lined up shops and headed straight for the escalator to take him up to the top floor. The little shop he wanted to visit was the same jewellers from where he'd purchased the ring he'd used to propose to Rangiku. It'd been custom made especially for her a few years ago and it was one of a kind.

As he entered the small jewellery store, he noticed that quite a few people were milling around and browsing the items within the glass display cases. The bright lights in the store shone down on the various items which twinkled back at him, begging to be bought. He bypassed all of the cases and walked straight over to the front counter which he was relieved to see, was queue free.

Toushiro pulled his wallet out of his pocket and fished inside it for the reserve slip he'd put to one side. He'd chosen Rangiku's gift months ago. Rather then take it home and risk her finding it before Christmas, he'd decided to keep it here at the shop until Christmas Eve just so she couldn't sneak a peek this year.

After the sales clerk had stamped his receipt and handed over the small bag containing his gift, he stashed the bag carefully in the inside pocket of his jacket. He thanked the man and left the store, while checking his watch as he went.

Toushiro had reached the ground floor of the shopping centre and was about to head out the main entrance when his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the display flashing away at him and wasn't surprised to see that it was Rangiku trying to call him.

He flipped the phone open and held it up to his ear, "Rangiku?"

"Toshi! Where the hell are you?" Rangiku asked sounding quite cross. "You said you weren't going to be long. Everyone's here already!"

"I know Rangiku, I'm sorry. Its pretty busy here and I got a little held up," Toushiro frowned as his eyes roamed over the huge crowds of people rushing here and there, "Don't worry I'm done here now. I'll be making my way back home soon."

"Where are you anyway?" Rangiku asked with a hint of curiosity, "It sounds really loud there and I know you are no where in the Soul Society."

"I'm in the World of the Living," Toushiro sighed, there was no use lying about his whereabouts.

"I figured as much. You must be two types of crazy to go there on Christmas Eve," Rangiku giggled, "I love shopping Toshi, but even I wouldn't go there on Christmas Eve, its just too busy and crazy."

"Are you mad at me Rangiku?"

He heard a long sigh from Rangiku, "No of course not, although I do wish you were here with us instead."

"How's Kotaro, he's not still upset is he?" Toushiro closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ah, about that. I need you to do me a small favour," Rangiku replied hesitantly.

Toushiro opened his eyes not liking Rangiku's tone, "What kind of favour?"

"Well it took me, Nanao and Momo quite a bit of time to convince Kotaro, but we got him to understand that Santa Claus can only deliver toys and not live animals. Did you know there's just not enough room in that sleigh of his?"

A massive grin broke out on Toushiro's face, "Well of course not, it would be a bit of a squeeze with all those toys."

"Exactly," Rangiku replied brightly, "Well anyway once Kotaro understood that, he were only too happy to rewrite another letter to Santa and ask for something else."

"That sounds reasonable," Toushiro agreed, the odds were Kotaro would ask for something that Rangiku had already bought him. So Kotaro wouldn't be disappointed that Santa had forgotten about him when there was no puppy under the tree on Christmas day. By ensuring his new wish was under the tree, it would prolong his belief in Santa and make Christmas that little bit more magical for him. "I bet you already have what he's asked for, right?"

Rangiku was silent on the phone for quite awhile before she spoke again, "I bought the toys I knew he would like this year, but in his revised letter he hasn't asked for a single one of them."

Toushiro scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What has he asked for and can I get it from here?"

"Art supplies. He's asked for some art supplies instead."

"That's fine Rangiku, just leave it with me," Toushiro turned on his heel and began sprinting back through the shopping centre which was still heaving with people, now in search of an art shop.

* * *

><p>"He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!" Shunsui sang merrily as he strolled through the streets of the Seireitei with Kotaro nestled comfortably on his shoulders. "O! You better watch out! You better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why.."<p>

"Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town!" Kotaro sang loudly as he drummed his little hands on Shunsui's head.

"Santa Claus is coming... To TOOOOWNNN!" They both sang together.

Kotaro giggled loudly and pushed Shunsui's straw hat up and out of his eyes, which was far too big to rest on his tiny head, "Uncle Shun-shun where are we going?"

"Oh no where in particular little buddy," Shunsui answered affectionately, "I've always enjoyed going for a nice stroll on Christmas Eve. I enjoy it even more when I have company but," he sighed heavily, "My lovely Nanao-chan wanted to stay where it was warm this time."

"So I came instead!" Kotaro declared raising his fist in triumph.

"And you've been some mighty fine company too," Shunsui grinned up at him, "Are you feeling a bit happier now little buddy? We cant have you feeling upset and gloomy on Christmas Eve now can we?"

When Shunsui had stopped by to visit Toushiro, Rangiku and little Kotaro, he'd been surprised to find Kotaro looking a little miserable rather then all bouncy and excited for Santa's arrival. Rangiku and Nanao had explained to him briefly about the puppy situation and he'd picked up the subtle hint that they needed Kotaro distracted whilst they did some damage control. So he'd made a huge show of wanting to go out and enjoy the fine snow they were having and declared loudly how perfect it would be to have some company. Nanao had sportingly played along with his scheme and had bashed him over the head with a book when he'd tried to pick her up bridal style to carry her off into the sunset. After much whining and another whack around the head, Kotaro had come running over to him and asked if he could come along instead, which he was only too happy to oblige.

"I guess so," Kotaro answered quietly.

Shunsui sighed, "You're still upset about the puppy aren't you?"

Kotaro didn't answer but Shunsui felt his tiny nod.

"I'm curious little buddy, why did you ask for a puppy? Other then just wanting a friend."

Kotaro leant forward and rested his chin on top of Shunsui's head, his little arms draped down and dangled over Shunsui's massive shoulders, "Well at first I did want to ask for a little brother or sister. But then I figured that only Mummy and Daddy could make one."

Shunsui slowed to a stop and tilted his head back gently to gaze up at his tiny nephew, "So its more then just wanting a friend, you actually want to be a big brother?"

"I thought if Mummy and Daddy saw that I could look after a puppy, then they'd let me be a big brother too."

"So you asked for a puppy instead," Shunsui concluded.

"But I don't think Daddy likes dogs and Mummy told me that Santa Claus only delivers toys because there's no room for animals in his sleigh," Kotaro's voice still held a hint of sadness in it.

Shunsui hated to see a kid unhappy, "You know what buddy," he reached his hands up and plucked Kotaro off his shoulders, "There's an awful lot of snow around us and I guess we still have an hour or so of daylight left," he gently placed Kotaro back down on the ground and plucked his straw hat off of Kotaro's head, "If Santa cant bring you a puppy for Christmas, how about you and Uncle Shun-shun make a snow puppy instead!"

Kotaro's face lit up and he bounced up and down on the spot, excitedly clapping his hands together, "Yeah yeah a snow puppy!"

"Well great lets start gathering some snow then," Shunsui watched as Kotaro zoomed away from him and towards a fresh patch of untouched snow. A small smile formed on his face, how he would love to be a Father one day.

Before they knew it, an hour had zoomed by and when Shunsui glanced at the darkening sky, he decided it were time to take Kotaro home. "Kotaro," he called out. He saw Kotaro's head bob up from behind a low wall, "Its time to go," he pointed towards the sky, "Its starting to drop dark little buddy."

Kotaro dropped the mound of snow he was holding in his arms and bounded back over to Shunsui, "What about our snow puppy Uncle Shun-shun?" He pointed a little finger at the impressively large canine they'd managed to create between themselves complete with a tail and floppy ears, "He's going to get cold if we leave him out here."

Shunsui chuckled loudly, he couldn't help it, "Well I suppose we could take it back with us and park it outside your front door."

"Yeah! Lets do that, then we can show Mummy and Daddy it," Kotaro paused in his bouncing and frowned, "How are we going to do that?"

"Its simple Kotaro," Shunsui lifted Kotaro in arms and placed him on his shoulders again and deposited his straw hat on Kotaro's head, "Hold on tightly now," he then crouched down and scooped the snow dog into his arms then straightened back up again, "You know if we aren't quick enough this thing is going to melt before we get it back."

"Cant you go swoosh swoosh again Uncle Shun-shun?" Kotaro asked referring to the sound a person makes when they use flash step.

"That's not a bad idea," Shunsui agreed, "You're going to have to hold on very tightly though."

"Okay," Kotaro threaded his fingers into Shunsui's thick curls.

"Here we go. One. Two. Three."

* * *

><p>One more person to go.<p>

One more person to be served before him, then he could get the hell out of this shop.

He was aware he'd been tapping his foot impatiently for the last fifteen minutes, but after the first twenty minutes of being stuck in this queue his patience had abandoned him. It seemed like the cashier had purposely slowed down to a snails pace. Surely it shouldn't take a person THAT long to scan four items through a till and was it really necessary to talk to the customer in depth about each item that they happened to scan? Was it really going to impact anyone's life in anyway knowing that the cashiers sisters, uncles, fathers, grandfathers had brought the item and it worked very well?

Toushiro unclenched his jaw for the fifth time in less then a minute. It felt uncomfortably warm and stuffy in the shop, which seemed to have its heating on full and his head was pounding. His feet were aching from all the traipsing around he'd done and his arms were complaining at the amount of stuff he was clutching in them. When he'd entered the store he hadn't wanted to waste time by walking two steps to the left to pick up a shopping basket. Boy was he regretting that now.

He had considered grabbing one at first before hitting the checkout, but one look at the long queue had made the decision for him. By the time he'd gone back for a basket ten more people could've joined the monstrous queue and he could have been here potentially longer.

He'd amused himself for the first five minutes by awkwardly glancing down at the items stuffed in his arms which included a jumbo tub of crayons, two very large colouring books, a thick pack of plain white doodling paper and a pack with an assortment of coloured paper, pencils, notepads, a little paint set, he'd even picked up two sticker books with cute little animals in them.

Was it because he'd unintentionally upset Kotaro by saying he couldn't have a puppy? Yes. Had his son sent him on a spiralling guilt trip? Absolutely.

"Thank you very much sir and here's your purchases."

Finally! Toushiro thought as he stepped forward towards the till and dumped the stuff down on the counter. The cashier picked up the first item and scanned it through, "These crayons are excellent value for money, they last for ages. Although if you wanted, you could get the next size up for an extra few pounds and you get thirty more colours to choose from."

"Its okay, I'll stick with these thank you." Toushiro sighed, of course he couldn't get the fast cashier who didn't particular like to talk much. He had to get the time wasting chatterbox. Why did the universe hate him so much today? He tuned the cashier out and made some non-committal sounds every now and then, while occupying himself with thoughts about Rangiku's tasty gingerbread men and a nice comfy couch to distract himself from his achy feet. That was until a small comment from the cashier had him crashing back down to reality.

"Aren't you a bit old for a sticker book kid?" The lady asked in a patronizing tone.

Toushiro clenched his teeth together and growled out "These are not for me and I'm not a kid!"

"Oh I understand there for your little brother or sister," The cashier gave him a huge smile, "That's so sweet."

"What?" Toushiro asked horrified, "Its not like that at all," he knew deep down it was silly to get so worked up over a stupid comment, but his patience had been pushed to the limit already today.

The cashier turning a deaf ear scanned the last item and told him the price. He rummaged around in his wallet for the cash and handed it over, "Thank you young man," the cashier grinned back at him like he were some small child whose parent had let him pay the cashier for the first time. It really got his back up, stuff like this only ever happened to him in the World of the Living.

A tall bulky man carrying a large amount of bags who was busy looking at a receipt collided straight into Toushiro, which caused the man to drop several of the bags. He glared at Toushiro angrily before gathering up the bags and yelling, "Watch where the hell you're going kid!" Before he waddled away towards the exit.

Toushiro's face went scarlet before his temper exploded, "I am NOT a kid!" He screamed at the man, "And you bumped into me!"

WHACK!

Toushiro felt something hit him around the back of his head and he spun around angrily on his heels only to come face to face with a grumpy looking old woman wielding a large tube of wrapping paper, "Hey! What was that for?" He screamed at her.

The woman's eyes narrowed and she smacked him over the head with the tube once again, "Children these days have no manners whatsoever."

Toushiro growled, "For the love of- I – AM – NOT – A- KID!"

For his little outburst he was rewarded with two more hits to the head, "That's for being rude and that's for being disrespectful to an elderly citizen," the old woman scowled back at him. She then hit him again and muttered, "And that's just for good measure."

"Erm Ma'am," The cashier cut in loudly, "Can I suggest that you stop doing that. I'll have to call security and you could get charged with Child Abuse."

Toushiro turned and glared at the cashier who was helpfully holding out his bag of goods, "I am not a child!" He stated before snatching the bag of goods and beating a hasty retreat out of the infuriating store. As he walked away he heard the old woman mutter loudly, "Absolutely disgraceful. Children these days. I blame the parents."


	3. Chapter 3

Hitsugaya's Nightmare Before Christmas Chapter 3

Ten minutes later and after a very brisk walk Toushiro's temper had started to fizzle out somewhat. He glanced to his left and saw an inner city park which were surprisingly quiet considering the craziness in the nearby shopping centres. He stepped through the open gate and wondered over to an empty seat that over looked the children's play area.

He slumped down heavily and took in a deep breath before releasing it in one long weary sigh. He was never coming back to the World of the Living on Christmas Eve ever again. He was pleased that he'd managed to get an alternative gift for Kotaro and that he'd now picked up Rangiku's gift. But everything else about the journey had just plain sucked and had stolen some precious hours that he should have spent with his family. Not wanting to go home in a foul mood, he decided to stay here for awhile just until the worst of the anger was out of his system.

Unfortunately he could hear a rowdy bunch of teenagers quickly approaching where he were sat and he heard odd yelping and whimpering noises too. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a gang of what he assumed were high school kids and it seemed like they were throwing stones and kicking something around on the ground.

Sighing he got to his feet deciding it were time he got himself home to Rangiku and Kotaro. After shooting a glare at the noisy gang he realised that the thing they were kicking around was the source of the whimpering and yelping. He squinted his eyes and he thought he could make out a very small dog.

He frowned, people in this world could be very cruel and disturbing. It bothered him even more that the old lady in the art shop would lump him together with the likes of them.

There were some more shouts and Toushiro watched as the dog managed to get to its legs and high tail it away from the gang of boys who were using it as a kick ball. Unfortunately though the dog was running in a blind panic and with no sense of direction and it ran straight out into the middle of a busy road where cars were speeding up and down. He heard the inevitable squeal of brakes, the hooting of a horn and finally a loud thud. Toushiro grimaced and looked away, that was just another reason on his very long list about why he was never coming here again on Christmas Eve.

Popping a soul candy into his mouth, he freed himself from the uncomfortable restraints of his gigai. He grabbed all of his bags from his gigai and rummaged in its pockets for his phone, wallet and Rangiku's gift. He then instructed his gigai to return back to where it'd been originally stored.

He took a few steps forward and nearly tripped over when he felt something tugging on the hem of his robes. Glancing down he saw the small dog that had just met its untimely death, chewing on his robes, "Shoo!" He said crossly as he tried to shake it off, "Get out of here."

The small puppy stared at him with sad eyes and then dropped its head slightly which caused the soul chain protruding from its chest to jingle.

"Go on shoo," Toushiro shook his bags trying to get the puppy to leave him alone. He turned on his heel and began walking away. As he walked he could hear panting and when he glanced down he saw the damn thing following him, "Shoo, I'm not your master."

Grabbing the nearest stick he shook it at the puppy before launching it through the air, "Go on fetch!" As predicted the puppy went charging after it and Toushiro flashed a good distance away.

Relieved to be finally rid of the mutt Toushiro placed his bags down and pulled Hyourimaru over his shoulder to open up a senkaimon home. As he were about to press his sword forward he felt something nudge him in the back of his leg. Frowning he looked down to see the puppy wagging its tail at him with the stick clutched securely in its jaw, feeling annoyed he tried to shoo it away once again but the puppy just wasn't having it.

He felt a foul pressure fill the air and the screech of an approaching Hollow had the puppy dropping the stick and hiding behind Toushiro's legs. Toushiro faced the puppy and crouched down, "I'm sorry but you cant come home with me. It doesn't seem fair to leave you here though to become Hollow food, especially considering how you died," before he could change his mind he pressed Hyourimaru's hilt to the puppy's forehead performing a Konso on the little creature sending it on to the Soul Society.

Straightening up from his crouch, he pressed his sword forward and a senkaimon opened up before him. There was a chiming noise and a hell butterfly fluttered out of the gate and hovered before him. He glanced back over his shoulder at the bustling city before stepping through the gate, glad to be leaving the place behind him.

* * *

><p>His trip back through the precipice world had been uneventful and when he stepped back onto Soul Society soil, he let out a sigh of relief. The sky was dark and he smiled when he saw a few lone flakes of snow fluttering down from the sky. Glancing around him he recognised the boundary walls of his division and he felt pleased that he didn't have to traipse halfway across the Seireitei just to get home.<p>

He began walking down the walkway and as he stepped through the main entrance into his division grounds, his foot caught on something which sent him stumbling forward and crashing to the ground receiving a mouthful of snow.

"Ow what the hell," he grumbled as he pushed himself to his knees, he glanced around trying to find what he'd tripped over. Looking behind him it wasn't immediately obvious what had caused him to trip. Sighing he returned his gaze to look in front of him only to receive something wet and slobbery in his face, "Ugh!"

Wiping his face he nearly choked when he saw a small ball of brown fluff sitting before him happily wagging its tail. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Of all the places in the entirety of the Soul Society, why WHY! Did it have to show up here of all places, "I thought I told you to shoo!" The brown puppy cocked its head to one side as though it understood his every word.

Toushiro pulled himself back to his feet and gathered up his scattered gifts, he then glanced at the puppy who was wagging its tail hopefully, "And you're not coming with me."

The puppy whined and lay down in the snow, resting its head on its front paws looking all pathetic. Toushiro sighed and turned on his heel heading in the direction of his home. He heard a small bark and when he glanced back at the puppy he was dismayed to see it following him again. It was struggling to walk through the thick coating of snow on the ground because its legs were so short.

The few flakes of snow he'd seen a few minutes prior had now turned into a flurry of snow, in about ten minutes he guessed the snowstorm would hit fully. Now he was having a bit of a dilemma. He couldn't abandon the puppy here knowing full well that it could potentially freeze to death. Two deaths in one day was just too much for any creature and wasn't he the one responsible for sending it here in the first place?

He couldn't exactly take it home with him after he'd insisted to Kotaro that no way in hell were they having a puppy. It was Christmas Eve and he couldn't imagine being able to find anyone who'd take it in for the night. Yet he just didn't have it in his heart to leave the poor thing out here in the cold, not after it'd suffered so much in the World of the Living.

Toushiro cursed under his breath then stepped over to the puppy, he scooped it up under its belly and held him in one arm, "Fine, you can stay at my house just for tonight. Then I'm finding you a home." He would just have to hide him somewhere warm where Rangiku and Kotaro couldn't find him. If that happened he'd be doomed and he'd never get shot of the damn thing.

* * *

><p>As he neared his house he approached cautiously and peered through the living room window. Luckily the damn mutt had fallen asleep in his arm and he wasn't worried about it making any noise. The hard part however was sneaking into his house without anyone seeing him or the mutt.<p>

Looking through the frosty window he could clearly hear Kotaro's excited voice and Rangiku giggling. He could see Ukitake and Unohana sitting side by side on the couch nearest to the fire holding each others hand. Sitting on Ukitake's other side was Momo who was smiling fondly at Kotaro. Then on the other couch Kyouraku was relaxing back into the cushions with Nanao perched happily on his knee and Rangiku was sat next to him playing the hostess exceptionally well.

That was good. Very good. Perfect in fact. He could sneak around the back of the house and sneak in through the back door, find somewhere to hide the mutt then sneak back out and come back in through the front door like he'd just arrived home.

He saw Ukitake glance over to the window and he quickly ducked out of sight, the snow was really coming down thick now and he hoped it would provide an additional distraction for him. He hurried around the back of the house taking care not to slip, he launched himself over the low hedge and padded quietly over the wooden porch.

He slid the back door open and slipped inside, luckily this little room was hardly used and they generally stored Kotaro's outdoor toys in here when they weren't in use. He spotted a large unused storage tub and he picked it up and placed the puppy inside then silently stepped over to the door and headed out into the hallway.

Toushiro could hear everyone chatting away and laughing and so he confidently strolled down the hallway not expecting to bump into anyone. Unfortunately as he passed by the bathroom, the door opened and he hastily dumped his shopping bags in the tub to hide the puppy.

"Oh hello Toushiro when did you arrive back?" Ukitake asked smiling warmly at him.

"I just got back," he replied in a whisper before tilting his head to the tub, "Just had to pick up a gift from the World of the Living for Rangiku."

"Oh I see," Ukitake lowered his voice following his lead, "Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"I best get this put away so Rangiku cant peek at it," Toushiro was aware of the bags rustling and he hoped like hell he hadn't just disturbed the sleeping puppy by covering it with the other stuff.

"I'm sorry about the snowball ambush earlier Toushiro," Ukitake placed a hand over his mouth and began coughing lightly.

"There's no need to apologise, it were just a bit of fun right?" Toushiro frowned, had his little avalanche triggered a bout of Ukitake's illness? How could he have been so stupid, "Ukitake are you feeling okay?"

"Captain Ukitake?" Rangiku called down the hallway.

Toushiro saw her shadow growing larger on the wall and knew he had to move fast, "Damn it," he threw an apologetic look at Ukitake before ducking into his and Rangiku's bedroom just in time.

Ukitake began coughing again which helped to mask the sound of his movements. A second later Rangiku stopped right outside the bedroom door, "Captain Ukitake are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Rangiku," Toushiro could tell by Ukitake's voice that he were smiling at Rangiku, "Just a little frog in my throat."

"Well we're about to exchange the secret Santa gifts. I wanted to wait for Toushiro to get home but I think Kotaro's getting a little impatient waiting."

"Oh well I'm sure Toushiro will be back any time soon," Ukitake had started walking away from the bedroom with Rangiku, "How about we give him ten more minutes? It would be a shame to start without him."

"I guess you're right." Rangiku suddenly perked up, "I know! I think its time we tried the gingerbread men I baked earlier."

"Sounds wonderful dear," Ukitake's voice faded as they headed further down the hallway.

Breathing a sigh of relief Toushiro wondered over to the wardrobe where he and Rangiku had wrapped up the majority of Kotaro's presents. Grabbing a random blanket he removed his shopping bags from the tub and scooped the snoozing puppy out of it. He then placed the blanket in the tub before returning the puppy to its resting place, "Now then, you stay here and keep out of trouble for an hour or so," he moved a few presents around and created a space to put the tub securely in the wardrobe. He then stashed his last minute gifts on a higher shelf before sliding the door closed, making sure to leave a sliver of a gap for air. He then flashed stepped out of his room and placed himself directly outside the front door.

* * *

><p>In the Hitsugaya's living room there was a nice relaxed and peaceful atmosphere. The main lights were switched off and the many twinkling fairy lights strung up on the Christmas tree, twinned with the roaring fire, helped to cast a lovely warm glow around the room.<p>

On one of the couches sat Momo and Nanao who were chatting away about the latest calender idea. Shunsui lounging next to Nanao, had his head tilted back at an odd angle. His hat had been pulled down over his eyes and every now then a small snore could be heard emanating from him.

On the couch nearest to the fire, Unohana sat with a steaming cup of tea in her hand which she took a sip from every now and then, as she listened in amusement to Rangiku who was telling her about Kotaro's snowball attack on Toushiro.

Toushiro who was sat next to Rangiku, had Kotaro perched on his knee. On Toushiro's other side sat Ukitake with a book in his hand, getting ready to read Kotaro a story.

Shunsui let out a particularly loud snore and Nanao discreetly elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to make some undignified snort. He lifted his hat out of his eyes and grinned at everyone sheepishly, "Sorry folks."

"Captain Ukitake, was just about to read Kotaro a story," Nanao filled him in with a stern look.

Shunsui glanced at the clock, "Story time already?"

"You've been asleep an hour," Nanao admonished.

This earned several chuckles from everyone else, "Yay story time!" Kotaro cheered, "What's Grandad reading this time?"

Ukitake cleared his throat and silence fell in the room, everyone turned their attention to him, "This year, I'm going to read you a story that's well known in the World of the Living. Its called The Night Before Christmas."

"Ooh! Christmas story," Kotaro jumped off Toushiro's knee and scrambled over to Ukitake, "Can I read it with you Grandad?"

"Of course you can young man," Ukitake placed the book down and pulled Kotaro onto his lap, "Would you like me to start you off?"

Kotaro grinned and nodded his little head, Ukitake smiled back and cleared his throat, "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

Toushiro could have sworn he heard a thump from down the hallway, he turned his head towards the hallway and strained his ears to listen.

"What is it?" Rangiku whispered in his ear.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St Nicholas would soon be there," Ukitake carried on reading with his smooth warm voice.

"Nothing Rangiku," he whispered back. He couldn't hear anything else and he'd checked on the puppy fifteen minutes ago after he'd been to the bathroom and it'd been sleeping soundly.

He returned his attention back to Ukitake's story which Kotaro was now reading, "The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads."

Toushiro missed the next few sentences Kotaro read out because he was sure he'd definitely heard another bump and he'd tuned everything else out to listen. The noise seemed to be coming from his bedroom and he were sure that the puppy had woken up. He just needed to find a way to politely excuse himself so he could check on it again.

Kotaro had finished reading his bit and Ukitake had taken over once again, "When out on the lawn, there arose such a clatter-"

From Toushiro's bedroom there came the sound of multiple things toppling over and crashing to the floor, which had everyone in the living room looking around in astonishment. Kotaro glanced at Rangiku, "Mummy what was that noise?"

"I don't know sweetie," Rangiku replied rising to her feet, "I'll go and have a look."

"Don't do that," panicking Toushiro shot to his feet and reached out for her elbow to stop her, "Its okay I'll go."

Toushiro stepped around her and hurried out the room, "Are you sure?" She called after him, "Do you want any help?"

"No, no I'll be fine," he called back as he disappeared so fast out of the living room he looked like a blur.

Kotaro giggled loudly, "Daddy's acting weird tonight."

"He is indeed," Rangiku pouted as she stared at the spot Toushiro had vacated only seconds ago.

* * *

><p>Having wrench the bedroom door open, Toushiro stared on in horror at the complete disarray that was his and Rangiku's bedroom.<p>

The wardrobe doors were hanging wide open and the carefully stashed Christmas presents intended for Kotaro from Santa Claus, had toppled and spilled out across the floor. The majority of the wrappings had been torn off exposing the collection of toys, games, puzzles and sweet treats.

Toushiro stumbled over to a discarded box of chocolates and picked them up, only to find that a large hole had been chewed right through the box. He gave it a little shake and a lone chocolate dropped to the floor, the sole survivor of an other wise perfect demolition.

Growling he rooted through the rest of the gifts and came to conclusion that anything edible had been targeted and destroyed, along with a stuffed toy that no longer had any limbs or a head. He went over to the wardrobe and just as he'd expected, the damn mutt was nowhere to been seen. Obviously it'd decided to wake up and apparently it was hungry, very hungry.

He punched the light switch on and the full extent of the situation was revealed. Not only had the damn mutt decided to stage a jail break, it'd also decided to completely turn the bedroom upside down in its mission to forage for food.

The bed covers were all over the place, lamps had been knocked over. It'd even managed to pull three drawers open and the clothes contained within were spilling out onto the floor.

How the hell had the damn thing created so much destruction in such a small space of time? Even babies were unable to accomplish such a feat. The more pressing matter at hand however, was where the hell had the damn mutt disappeared too.

"Come here!" he ordered in his Captains tone as his eyes carefully scanned the room for signs of movement. He couldn't see the damn mutt anywhere but listening carefully he thought he heard the thumping of a tail wagging against the floor.

He also heard sniffing and an odd snort, which seemed to come from near the bed. Or to be more precise, under the bed.

Cursing under his breath, he got down on his knees and shuffled closer and craned his neck to peer under it. The first thing he saw was a slobbery tongue reaching for his face, "Ugh! Get here you damn thing," Toushiro reached an arm under and tried to get a grip on its paw.

Sensing his irritation, the puppy backed away out of reach so it was in the dead centre of the bed, conveniently placed so Toushiro couldn't reach it from either side.

"You're just trying my damn patience mutt," Toushiro hissed through clenched teeth.

The puppy glanced at him and wagged it tails before dropping its head to begin chewing its new victim, which happened to be one of Rangiku's bras.

"Hey stop that!" Toushiro ordered as he reached for the bra to snatch it away from the puppy. Unfortunately the puppy assumed Toushiro wanted to play and it gripped the bra tighter in its jaw and began shaking its head as the game of tug and war began, "Stupid animal!"

"Toshi what the hell are you doing?" Rangiku's voice cut sharply into the room.

He jumped violently and bashed his head on the roof of the bed causing him to swear loudly. The puppy dropped the bra and went running out from under the bed, "Shut the door!" He screamed at Rangiku as he scrambled out from under the bed and back to his feet.

"What happened to the presents?" Rangiku asked, disheartened by the sight before her eyes, "Toushiro what's going on here?"

"Just shut the damn door!"

Rangiku complied just in time as the puppy tried to make its escape out the room, apparently it didn't like it when he yelled. Rangiku's eyes were riveted to the tiny ball of fluff that stumbled into her feet and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Toshi, who is this sweet little fellow?" She cooed as she bent down and scooped it up into her arms, "Aww its so cute," the puppy liking Rangiku's tone stuck its tongue out as it tried to lick her face.

"It is not staying," Toushiro folded his arms across his chest angrily, "As soon as morning comes around, I'm finding the damn thing a home."

Rangiku glanced at him confused. Seeing her confusion he decided to elaborate, "It died in the World of the Living. Then its spirit wouldn't leave me alone. Rather then let it become Hollow bait I did a Konso to send it on, only."

"Only what?" Rangiku prompted raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"When I arrived back it was already here waiting for me," Toushiro scowled, "I tried to ignore it but it kept following me. Its like it thinks I'm its master or something," Toushiro surmised exasperated, "Then it started snowing it didn't seem fair to leave it out in the cold, two deaths in one days seems a bit harsh to be honest."

"So you decided to bring it home and hide it, just to chuck it out and abandon it in the morning?" Rangiku admonished.

"No!" Toushiro yelled back, "I was going to give it shelter just for tonight, THEN I was planning on finding it a home tomorrow!"

"Will you keep it down and stop yelling!" Rangiku shot back in a hushed whisper, "We have guests and I don't want Kotaro to hear us arguing."

They both took a breather in an attempt to calm down, Rangiku however couldn't stay quiet for long, "Toshi-"

"No!" He cut her off, "Absolutely not."

"You don't even know what I were going to say," she shot back hotly.

"Yes I do and the answer is still no!"

"But what's wrong with us giving the poor little thing a home?" Rangiku tried to reason, "Kotaro would be delighted to have a little friend and dogs are super loyal to their owners. It seems this little cutie has already picked you as its master."

"Rangiku" Toushiro sighed out exasperated, "We've already been through this. I gave some very valid reasons earlier why I don't want a dog in this home," his eyes travelled over the pile of chewed up presents, "Do I even need to find an example to back up my reasons?"

Rangiku sighed, "They're just presents Toshi. We can easily wrap them up again."

"That's not the point!" Toushiro balled his hands into fists, "It's been in this house for an hour tops and its already demolished our bedroom. Kami knows what else it'll get up to and destroy."

"Its a puppy Toshi, a little baby. Yes they can be a little messy and destructive at first but that's why you train them not to do it," Rangiku pointed out as she scratched the puppy's ears, "Kotaro had some mishaps when he were a baby, would you have considered kicking him out and re-homing him?"

"That is not fair Rangiku. Kotaro is our son, I wouldn't even dream of doing that and you know it!"

"Then why is this little puppy any different? All it wants is a home and a loving family to take care of it. Why are you so set against it? Tell me the main reason why you don't want it and I don't want to hear any of the reasons you've already given."

Toushiro clenched his jaw tightly. It was Christmas Eve damn it, they shouldn't be having an argument like this. This is not how he wanted to spend his evening at all. He lowered his gaze from Rangiku, unable to meet her eye any longer. His gaze fell on the puppy clutched in her arms, its eyes lit up and it gave its tail a hopeful wag.

"Do what you please Rangiku," Toushiro turned away from her and surveyed the damage, "I'm not standing here to argue any longer."

"Well in that case, this little cutie is staying," A small smile formed on Rangiku's lips, "When can we break the news to Kotaro."

Toushiro spun on his heel to face her again, "Don't you think we should concern ourselves with this lot first?" He asked sweeping his arm around the room, "We got a bit of damage control here."

Rangiku rested a finger against her lips, "Hmm you're right."

"What do you suggest we do?" Toushiro reached down and plucked the empty box of chocolates off the floor and showed it to Rangiku.

"Aww are you hungry little cutie? I bet Toshi forgot to feed you didn't he?" Rangiku cooed at the puppy.

Toushiro glowered back at her, "Focus Rangiku."

"Relax Toshi," she grinned, "I know exactly how to sort this all out. We just need to mobilize the troops."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here hold the puppy will you," Rangiku handed the puppy over and Toushiro who held it at arms length like it were a dangerous bomb that could explode at any second.

"Stage one," Rangiku smiled and glanced at the clock, "Get Kotaro to bed. Its getting close to his bedtime anyway and I'm sure he'll be more then willing to go knowing Santa Claus will be coming soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Hitsugaya's Nightmare Before Christmas Chapter 4

"I don't want to go to bed yet Mummy," Kotaro complained loudly as he tried to tug his arm free, "You said I could stay up a little bit tonight."

"But sweetie, Santa Claus will be visiting tonight and you know how it works," Rangiku negotiated with him, "He cant deliver your presents while you're still awake now can he?"

"But I'm not even sleepy yet and Grandad hasn't finished reading the story yet," Kotaro countered.

Rangiku sighed and glanced around the room. Ukitake, Unohana, Shunsui, Nanao and Momo were all looking at her curiously. Was it blatantly obvious to them that she needed Kotaro distracted yet again?

"Rangiku," Ukitake cleared his throat and rose to his feet, she met his eye and he seemed to understand, "If you'd like, I could put Kotaro to bed and finish reading him his story," he offered kindly with his usual warm smile.

Kotaro detached himself from Rangiku and went padding over to Ukitake, "Will Grandad tuck me in and read me the whole story?"

Rangiku could've kissed Ukitake. That's what she admired about him the most, how he could always sense when a little bit of discretion was needed and then act on it.

"Of course I will young man," Ukitake replied happily as he scooped Kotaro up into his arms, "I even have a few more Christmas stories if you'd like to hear them too."

"Will you read me more then one story?"

"Tell you what," Ukitake picked up the books and began heading towards the hallway, "Because its Christmas Eve, how about I keep reading you stories until you fall asleep?"

"Deal!" Kotaro blurted out not even noticing that Ukitake was carting him off to bed.

Once the two of them disappeared down the hallway and out of sight, Shunsui chuckled and lifted his hat out of his eyes, "So what's the emergency Ran-chan?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, Shunsui just grinned back and nodded.

"We heard Toushiro yelling," Momo spoke up, "Sounded pretty serious."

"What do you need help with?" Nanao asked knowing Rangiku very well.

Rangiku eyes swept over her friends, "Who enjoys wrapping up presents?"

Both Nanao and Unohana raised their hands, Rangiku nodded then turned to Momo and Shunsui, "Do you think you two could keep an eye on an unexpected surprise and see that it doesn't destroy the rest of the house?"

Both Shunsui and Momo stared back at her slightly baffled, then the realisation dawned on Shunsui, "He didn't!"

Rangiku nodded, "It wasn't intentional, but one kind of followed him home and it seems to have adopted Toshi."

Shunsui burst out laughing, "Oh that's pretty damn ironic."

"It isn't that funny," Toushiro scowled as he entered the room with the puppy tucked securely under his arm. He stepped over to Momo and placed it down on her lap, he then turned to Rangiku, "Luckily there's about three rolls of paper left over that it hasn't chomped through yet."

"Aww its so cute!" Momo squealed.

Toushiro shushed her before disappearing back down the hallway to start bringing in some presents that needed to be re-wrapped.

"Aww she's so cute," Momo cooed as soon as Toushiro was out of earshot, "She reminds me of the dog me and Toushiro had when we were growing up in Junrinan."

"Oh is that so?" Rangiku perked up interested. How Toushiro had been acting tonight anyone would assume that he hated dogs, she'd even briefly wondered whether Toushiro had a fear of them.

"Yeah, it were the best dog ever," Momo confirmed, "But it grew old and unfortunately it passed away. It broke Toushiro's heart, I think he cried for weeks after. He was only young at the time though."

Rangiku hid a little smirk. So that would explain why Toushiro was so set against having a dog, he was scared of getting too attached to one again.

Toushiro came bustling back into the living room with an armful of presents. He glanced around at everyone and Rangiku tried desperately to hide the smirk on her face. She could hear Shunsui trying and failing miserably to hide his chuckles, which only made it harder for her to not grin.

Toushiro glanced at her reproachfully then his eyes darted to Shunsui who wiped a lone tear of laughter from his eye. Toushiro's face went red and he spun to face Momo, "You told them about scruffy?" He demanded.

Shunsui lost what little composure he had and doubled over laughing, Nanao gave him a disgusted look and whacked him over the head, "You're so childish," she scolded.

"I just mentioned that we had a dog when we were growing up in the Rukongai, that's all," Momo defended.

"Don't get mad Toshi," Rangiku grabbed his arm and began carting him back down the hallway, "We've got a lot to do and getting all worked up and irritated isn't going to help."

Toushiro sighed and allowed Rangiku to guide him back to their bedroom. When was he going to be allowed to sit back, relax and actually enjoy this Christmas? So far it'd been a nightmare and with one thing after another, this holiday was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Rangiku bustled them into their bedroom and Toushiro stepped over to the bed and sat himself down as Rangiku began sorting through the mound of presents. Toushiro flopped back into the bed and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and let out a long weary sigh.

He felt movement and peeked his eyes open to see Rangiku hovering above him. Her long wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders and tickled his nose. She smiled at him and lowered her lips to his, when she pulled away from their kiss she sat on the edge of the bed and draped an arm over his stomach, "You have an headache don't you?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a half smile, "I always get an headache when I'm stressed out."

"I know you do," she replied softly, "I'll fetch you an aspirin. Why don't you rest a little while I get things sorted out."

"I cant let you do that Rangiku, technically this whole mess is my fault after all. I should be the one to sort it out," Toushiro sighed, "I should have picked your gifts up earlier rather then leaving it till Christmas Eve. I had no idea that the World of the Living gets so crazy. I wasted so much time there, time that I should have spent here with you and Kotaro."

"Don't feel guilty Toushiro," Rangiku sighed and shook her head, "At least you're with us now. I don't care about presents and having the perfect Christmas. I just want to be together with you and Kotaro."

Toushiro slid his eyes shut and he felt Rangiku kiss his forehead, "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay," Toushiro mumbled as he draped an arm over his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Toushiro blinked his eyes open again he was surprised to see that the light had been switched off and that he was lying on his bed still, "Rangiku?"<p>

"Shh go back to sleep Toshi," Rangiku replied as she entwined her fingers with his. He also felt movement and a wet slobbery tongue licked his elbow. Glancing down he noticed that the puppy was snuggled up between Rangiku and himself.

"What time is it?" He squinted in the dark trying to locate the clock, "How long have I been asleep?"

"You said you had an headache so I decided not to disturb you," Rangiku sighed sleepily.

"Where is everyone?" He felt a little disorientated.

"They all went home hours ago Toshi, you've been pretty out of it," she saw the frown forming on his face, "Don't worry we'll see them all again later today."

"What about-" Toushiro began but Rangiku sat up in bed and silenced him with a finger over his lips.

"There's nothing to worry about. When Kotaro wakes up he's going to be one happy little kid when he sees that Santa's visited."

Toushiro smiled and kissed Rangiku's fingertip, "And what about this thing here?" He asked indicating the snoozing pup.

"Oh she's adorable Toshi, good as gold."

Toushiro raised a skeptical eyebrow at that comment, "She?" He questioned.

"Yeah look," Rangiku gently lifted the puppy's leg, "She's quite shy really, I don't think she really likes to be left alone much. She was really hungry too, I had to give her some of the cold meats in the fridge, just until we can find some proper dog food for her."

"How do you think Kotaro will react to her?" Toushiro reached his hand out and scratched the back of the puppy's ears.

"He's going to be delighted by her, I just know it," Rangiku smiled happily.

"How are we going to explain this to him though?" Toushiro wondered out aloud, "Didn't it take you ages to convince him that Santa Claus doesn't deliver live animals?"

"Santa Claus cant deliver live animals," Rangiku pointed out, "But Daddy on the other hand can," she grinned.

Toushiro smiled back at her, "Fair enough Rangiku," he leaned over the puppy and planted a soft kiss on Rangiku's lips, "What time is it anyway?"

Rangiku glanced at her bedside table, "Almost six-thirty AM."

"Wow I've really been out of it," Toushiro couldn't believe it, "When do you think Kotaro is likely to wake up?"

"I'm guessing any time soon," Rangiku surmised, "To be honest I'm surprised he hasn't woken up already."

"So how are we going to let him find out about the new addition to our little family?" Toushiro wasn't feeling stressed out any more and now looking at the tiny pup he realised he didn't mind so much about giving her a home.

"We could place her under the Christmas tree and let them find each other," Rangiku suggested.

"Yeah but wont she eat all the presents again?" Toushiro asked doubtfully.

"I don't think she would do that now," Rangiku stroked the puppy's head fondly, "She was very hungry before but I gave her quite a lot to eat."

"Shh!" Toushiro held up a hand as he listened carefully, "I think I can hear Kotaro stirring," he warned.

"Go now Toshi," Rangiku instructed, "Before he wakes up properly."

"Okay," Toushiro dived out of bed and scooped the puppy up carefully, "Come on girl, I want you to meet someone new," he whispered quietly to the dog as he sneaked out into the hallway.

It'd only taken him a minute tops to place the puppy under the tree, it seemed she were still sleepy and she'd happily snuggled up against a particularly soft present and fallen back to sleep. Toushiro hurried back to his bedroom and dived back under the covers and snuggled up next to Rangiku draping an arm around her waist, "I doubt he'll be asleep much longer."

Rangiku rolled over so she were facing Toushiro, "I cant wait to see his reaction."

Right on cue, they heard Kotaro's bedroom door slide open. They grinned at each other as they heard him pause outside their room, before he slid the door open and poked his head through, "Mummy, Daddy are you awake yet?"

Rangiku sighed sleepily and pushed herself up, "Morning Sweetie, Merry Christmas."

Toushiro sat up too and smiled at his son who was bouncing with excitement, "Hey little man, have you looked to see if Santa's been?"

Kotaro grinned and dashed off out of sight.

"Aww he's so sweet Toshi," Rangiku beamed and leant in for another kiss.

"Wait for it," Toushiro mumbled against her lips, "Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One!"

"MUMMY DADDY SANTA'S BEEN!" Kotaro shouted excitedly from the living room.

They both giggled at his reaction, "Priceless," Toushiro commented with a grin on his face.

Kotaro's piercing scream filled the house and he came charging back down the hallway and jumped on their bed, "Daddy come quick!" Kotaro yelled as he tugged on Toushiro's arm trying to get him to get up, "I think there's a monster hiding under the tree."

"A monster?" Toushiro asked seriously, "What does it look like Kotaro?"

"I don't know, but it looked brown and furry," Kotaro's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Well okay then," Toushiro stumbled out of bed, "I guess me and Mummy had better take a look at this monster then."

Rangiku disentangled herself from the bedsheets and tossed her dressing gown around her shoulders, "Lead the way sweetie," Rangiku smiled as Kotaro dragged Toushiro out of the room with him.

They all piled into the living room and Rangiku perched herself on the coffee table while Kotaro pointed out to Toushiro exactly where he saw the monster, "It was right there Daddy, I saw it I promise," Kotaro pleaded to be taken seriously.

Toushiro got down on his knees and crept closer to the Christmas tree. He glanced back over his shoulder at Kotaro, "Are you coming little man?" He asked indicating for Kotaro to come forward.

Kotaro clutched his hands to his chest nervously and shook his head.

"Okay you stay there with Mummy then and I'll try and flush the monster out," Toushiro smirked as Kotaro backed up into Rangiku's arms.

Toushiro glanced amongst the pile of presents and saw the puppy's brown eyes gazing back at him, "Come on," he encouraged and much to his delight she came rushing towards him. Toushiro scooped the puppy up into his arms and turned to face Kotaro and Rangiku, "Is this the monster you saw little man?"

Kotaro stared dumbfounded at the wriggling pup and his eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh its a puppy!" He clapped his hands together then went bounding over to Toushiro.

Kotaro peered closely at the puppy, "Hello puppy my names Kotaro, what's your name?"

Toushiro glanced at Rangiku and she just shrugged her shoulders, "Well I don't think she has a name yet Kotaro," Toushiro frowned, "Why don't you name her something little man?"

Kotaro's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Daddy, I thought Santa Claus couldn't deliver animals?"

"He cant sweetie," Rangiku had joined them by the tree and she knelt down by Kotaro's side, "It were Daddy who brought the puppy home for you."

Kotaro glanced up at Toushiro with a happy face, he then launched himself at Toushiro and wrapped his arms around his neck squeezing the life out of him, "Thank you Daddy, I love her so much."

"I'm pleased to hear that Kotaro, but remember. She's a part of this family now and as a family we look after each other. So therefore we are all responsible for looking after her and that includes feeding, bathing, walking and cleaning up after her."

"Okay Daddy I'll look after her," Kotaro smiled happily, "I promise."

"Do you know what you want to call her yet little man?" Toushiro asked deciding to let Kotaro choose the name.

Kotaro shook his head from side to side, "I don't know yet."

"Well why don't you open up your presents while you have a think about it," Rangiku suggested as she handed over a red parcel with snowmen printed on the paper.

"Yay lets open presents," Kotaro cheered as he began diving into the large stack of gifts. Kotaro began tearing off the paper when he suddenly perked up, "What about... Foofoo cuddly poops?"

Rangiku cringed and Toushiro answered flatly with a "No!"

Kotaro pouted, "Why not?"

"I'm sorry little man but a Captain of the Gotei 13 just cant go around shouting Foofoo cuddly poops," Toushiro answered scowling.

"What about Tiddles then?" Kotaro asked pausing in his opening of the present he had clutched in his hands.

"Tiddles is a cats name sweetie," Rangiku pointed out shoving two more presents into his hands.

Toushiro gave Rangiku a grateful look, it made him cringe to just imagine calling out Tiddles all over the Seireitei. He'd be the laughing stock at the next Captains meeting.

"Give it some time little man," Toushiro suggested, "The right name will come to you eventually."

"You could always call her something Christmassy," Rangiku pointed out as she handed a present to Toushiro.

"What like cracker?" Kotaro grinned as he dived for another present.

Toushiro and Rangiku glanced at each then at the pup who gave a little snuffly snort, "I don't think she agrees with that name Kotaro," Toushiro chuckled.

The puppy began sniffing around and she plodded over to the Christmas tree curiously sniffing at each of the decorations. She sniffed a holly leaf and gave a small yelp when it pricked her nose.

Kotaro giggled loudly, "Did you just see that Mummy?"

"Aww she pricked her nose on the holly," Rangiku cooed.

The puppy's ears pricked up and she tilted her head to one side staring at Rangiku, "Interesting," Toushiro commented seeing its reaction, "Holly," he called and the puppy switched her focus to him.

"Come here Holly!" Kotaro called clapping his hands.

The puppy let out a small bark then bounced over to Kotaro wagging her tail and licking at his face. "I think she likes it," Kotaro giggled loudly, "Can we call her Holly?"

"Holly it is then," Toushiro grinned and reached over to pluck the puppy off Kotaro, "Welcome to the family Holly," the puppy barked again and she caught Toushiro in the eye with her tongue.

"She likes you Daddy," Kotaro said as he came bounding over to snuggle his face into Holly's coat.

"I'm sure she does sweetie," Rangiku agreed, "She did follow Daddy all the way home from the World of the Living."

Toushiro handed Holly over to Rangiku and rose to his feet, "I'll be right back."

"Where're you going now Daddy?" Kotaro asked latching his arms around his legs.

"I just need to pick up Mummy's present from the bedroom," he explained briefly before leaving the room. A couple minutes later he was back again and he stepped behind Rangiku and snaked his arms around her waist. He lifted his gift up to her and kissed the back of her neck, "For you."

"Thank you Toshi," she twisted around and kissed his cheek, she then turned her attention to the gift box in her hands. She pulled the lid away and brushed the soft tissue paper to one side revealing a gorgeous silver photo frame that he'd had custom made for her. The frame had been decorated with enamelled teal coloured daffodils which were shaped like the Tenths insignia. At the top of the photo frame was the kanji for ten.

"I was going to put a photograph in it last night before I wrapped it up," Toushiro mumbled in her ear, "But I think I'll let you have the honours of that."

"Thank you its beautiful," she replied unable to take her eyes off the unique work of art clutched in her hands, "It reminds me of my wedding ring," she held up her finger and the gold band with a teal daffodil twinkled back at her proudly.

"I asked the same guy who made your wedding ring to make the frame for you too," Toushiro revealed as he produced another small package, "I also bought you this."

Rangiku handed him the photo frame and box and then accepted the second gift from him. She opened the small paper bag and saw a luscious silk scarf nestled inside, it was the most vibrant shade of turquoise she'd ever seen and it shimmered wonderfully in her fingers, "I noticed that your pink scarf was starting to show all the signs of wear and tear, unfortunately though, the shop had sold out of pink but then I saw this colour and figured you might like it."

"Oh Toushiro I love it!" She planted her lips against his and smiled, "It reminds me of my two favourite guys in the whole world."

Toushiro pulled Rangiku closer and rested his head on her shoulder. He glanced over to the tree where Kotaro was happily working his way through the presents with his new little friend helpfully licking his ears, "He looks so happy Rangiku."

"I know he does," she wiped at her face and Toushiro realised that a few tears were streaming down her face.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked a little concerned.

"Happy tears," she replied waving his concern away with a smile, "Its just lovely to be together with you and Kotaro. Its even nicer to see my little baby so happy. He's been wanting a friend for ages."

Toushiro sighed, "I had no idea Rangiku. No wonder he were upset when I told him he couldn't have a puppy," he concluded feeling guilty.

"Don't feel guilty, everything's all worked out in the end," Rangiku reminded him knowing all to well how he'd be feeling, "But you should know something."

"What's that?" Toushiro whispered in her ear.

"At first Kotaro didn't ask Santa for a puppy," Rangiku admitted in a low voice.

Toushiro glanced at her with a quizzical expression on his face, "Then what did he ask for?"

Rangiku smirked back at him, "A baby brother or sister. Did you know that Kotaro wants to be a big brother?"

Toushiro stared back at her, "Thank goodness he decided to change his mind," he managed to say.

"Toshi, how would you feel if I told you I wanted another child?" Rangiku asked seriously.

Toushiro looked away from her and his eyes landed back on Kotaro. Truthfully he knew he'd be delighted to have another child. The last five years had been five of the happiest years of his life, words could not describe how much he loved and cared for his son.

"It would make me feel incredibly happy Rangiku," he planted a soft kiss on her neck, just below her ear, "Merry Christmas."

"I'm pleased you feel that way Toushiro," Rangiku gripped his wrists and pushed his arms away from her so she could step out of his embrace. As she stepped away from him to join Kotaro by the tree she paused and glanced back over her shoulder at him, "Because I'm pregnant again," she grinned happily then knelt down next to Kotaro.

Toushiro stood there with his mouth hanging open completely dumbfounded, "P..P..Pregnant...?"

"Come on Daddy!" Kotaro yelled at him sounding annoyed, "These presents wont open themselves!"

Toushiro snapped out of his daze and stumbled over to the tree to join Rangiku and Kotaro. This Christmas Eve had been the worst one he'd ever experienced in his life. Yet oddly enough he knew that today would be the best Christmas he'd had in a long time, which more then made up for it.

~The End ~


End file.
